¿Cuál es este sentimiento?
by Cami-Sempai
Summary: Sasori tiene a Sakura en su poder y al fin puede consumar su venganza pero... ¿Cual es aquella sensación? Este fic participa en el reto Pecados Capitales del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto

aviso: Este fic participa en el reto Pecados Capitales del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Espero que les guste

* * *

Lujuria: es el deseo sexual desordenado e incontrolable-Wikipedia

Cuando el tiempo se detuvo aquella noche, por fin pudo verlo realmente como era, no había mascaras, no había falsedad solo eran ellos dos, solo por un momento se olvido de los demás, durante aquel periodo oscuro donde la luna resplandecía majestuosamente en el cielo y las pequeñas estrellas brillaban para ellos haciendo un paisaje mágico fue cuando él dejo actuar a su instinto...

Todo comenzó un día cuando se encontraron, los movimientos de ambos formaban una bella danza que parecía nunca tener fin. Él observaba meticulosamente sus movimientos, ella sabia que sus posibilidades de derrotarlo eran nulas y aun así seguía intentándolo, estaba actuando como la kunoichi que se supone que era.

El bloqueaba sus ataques con facilidad, había desarrollado un taijutsu casi perfecto y su chakra era mucho mas elevado que la ultima vez que se encontraron. Ella también era mas fuerte, pero aun no estaba a su nivel y eso le encantaba

La ultima vez que habían peleado había visto a un oponente digno, fuerte y con una gran inteligencia, pero esta vez estaba viendo a una chica frágil, que sabia que no podía ganar. Desde que sus emociones humanas habían vuelto la había estado buscando, y aquella noche tuvo la suerte de encontrarla

Ya sin poder aguantar mas con un simple movimiento la tomo entre sus brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo y ella dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

—Te tengo— Le susurro al oído mientras la volteaba, ella tembló de miedo cuando se vio atrapada y cerro sus ojos con fuerza. El dio una carcajada seca que pareció mas un sonido de burla a los oídos de la chica.

—No tiene sentido que cierres los ojos— Ella sabia perfectamente que ese seria su fin, lo supo desde el momento en el que lo vio cerca de aquel rió. Se encontraba volviendo de una simple misión cuando sintió su presencia en aquel lugar, su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que hullera pero cuando quiso darse cuenta el ya se encontraba enfrente suyo.

—Ahora eres mía— Esa fueron las palabras que terminaron de romper la voluntad de la chica.

El la tumbo en el suelo con fuerza y ella sintió desesperación al sentir su cuerpo encima del suyo.

—Por favor— Rogar era lo único que le quedaba y Sakura lo sabia perfectamente.

—Por fin podre cobrar venganza de lo que le hiciste a mi cuerpo— Sasori recordaba perfectamente la batalla que tuvieron, luego de que ella destruyera su cuerpo y sus marionetas Madara se había encargado de revivirlo, pero esta vez como persona.

Ella no dijo nada, estaba demasiado asustada como para emitir sonido, él había estado en varias de sus pesadillas y no podía creer que en realidad seguía vivo.

Sasori sonrió macabramente mientras recorría su cuerpo con la vista, ella había crecido desde la última vez que la vio, su cuerpo se encontraba mas desarrollado, ya no era una chiquilla de 15, ahora era toda una mujer y en ese momento estaba a se merced.

—¿Como es que estas vivo?— Ella tartamudeo cuando pudo recuperar el habla.

—Digamos que Madara es muy generoso con sus subordinados— Le contesto.

—¿Que vas a hacer conmigo?— Ella realmente se encontraba aterrorizada, Sasori podría hacerle cualquier cosa.

—Ya te lo dije, eres mía puedo hacer cualquier cosa— Y con esas palabras le calvo una jeringa con alguna sustancia que la desmayo al instante.

.

.

.

Cuando Sakura despertó al principio pensó que todo había sido una pesadilla, pero cuando un dolor punzante se apodero de sus muñecas se dio cuenta en donde se encontraba, era algún tipo de calabozo, el lugar estaba sucio y lleno de polvo, parecía que no hubiera sido utilizado en años.

Cuando intento usar chakra para liberarse sintió un choque eléctrico traspasar por todo su cuerpo, lógicamente Sasori había puesto algún tipo de aparato para drenar el chakra, ella comenzó a desesperarse,sus muñecas se encontraban colgadas del techo y las cadenas eran tan resistentes que soportaban toda su fuerza, el resto de su cuerpo era libre pero aun así no tenia oportunidad de moverse.

Escucho el ruido de la puerta y pudo ver como Sasori entraba a la habitación.

—Veo que ya estas intentando escapar— Dijo con voz macabra mientras se acercaba a ella.

Sakura no dijo nada y el siguió hablando.

—Sabes, cuando Madara me revivió lo hizo como una persona pude volver a sentir todas las cosas que sienten los humanos, odio, soledad, ganas de venganza, entre muchas otras cosas— Sakura no entendía a que iba ese comentario hasta que el siguió hablando.

—Pero no se porque en este momento no tengo ganas de venganza, y tampoco puedo reconocer lo que estoy sintiendo ahora— Él se le quedo mirando durante un largo rato, para luego salir de la habitación.

Para Sasori se había vuelto una rutina, al despertar en la mañana desayunaba solo lo necesario, no entendía la satisfacción de atragantarse que tenían algunas personas, luego salia a entrenar durante varias horas, y cuando el sol se ponía se dirigía hacia los calabozos para observar a su prisionera.

Con el tiempo ella ya no temblaba al verlo entrar, solo lo miraba indiferentemente y él solo se le quedaba observando, como si intentara encontrar todos la solución a todos sus problemas, como si ella fuera una obra de arte.

Un día cansada de lo mismo Sakura se decidió y de una vez por todas le pregunto

—Sasori ¿Por que estoy aquí?— Ella realmente estaba cansada de eso, él siempre se quedaba con ella varias horas mirándola sin decir ni hacer nada. Había tratado muchas veces de escapar, sin éxito y todo se había vuelto tedioso e insoportable.

El la miro con su cara llena de frialdad y le contesto.

—Ya te lo dije, quiero venganza, pero algo me dice que primero tengo que hacer algo— Ella solo solo un suspiro.

—¿Que cosa?— Estar tanto tiempo con Sasori le había dado el valor de hablarle.

—No lo se, eso quiero averiguar— Cada vez que la miraba el sentía una opresión en el estomago y podía percibir como su sangre comenzaba a a calentarse, lo malo es que no podía deshacerse de aquel sentimiento porque no sabia cual era.

Ella, que se encontraba sin ataduras luego de que Sasori decidiera que no intentaría escapar, se le acerco hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Que deseas hacer ahora?— Le susurro bajito, Sakura suponía lo que quería de ella, puede que al principio no hubiera estado segura, pero luego de ver sus ojos confirmo sus sospechas, él la deseaba, sus ojos cada vez que la veían se oscurecían con lujuria.

Él no dijo nada y continuó mirándola desde aquella diminuta distancia, aquel sentimiento había aumentado con cada paso que ella se había acercado a él y un instinto desconocido se apodero de él, sin pensar nada cerro el pequeño espacio que había entre ellos para besarla de una manera feroz y salvaje.

Ella sabia perfectamente lo que pasaría si se acercaba a él, pero no podía soportar mas, cada día encerada ahí era un infierno, el no poder hacer nada mas que pensar y hablar con ella misma estaba acabando con su cordura, prefería la muerte a seguir mas tiempo con eso, hace mucho que se había resignado, nadie iría por ella, Naruto era hokage, no tenia tiempo para salir a buscarla, a demás tenia una familia a la cual proteger, Hinata y su hijo eran lo mas importante para él ahora, y los Ambus no conseguirían encontrarla.

Sasori siguió besándola sin importar nada, la sensación de los tibios y carnosos labios contra los suyos era muy placentera, agarro su nuca con fuerza con la intención de que le correspondiera y contra todo pronostico ella lo hizo. Él succiono su labio inferior con algo de fuerza consiguiendo que ella abriera la boca y aprovecho para introducir su lengua en su cavidad, recorrió cada parte de ella y cuando sus lenguas se chocaron comenzaron una guerra que ninguno quería perder.

La pelirosa sintió como las manos de Sasori recorrían su cuerpo, acariciando cada parte de ella sin dejar de besarse. De un momento a otro se encontró acostada en el suelo con Sasori sobre ella.

Él siguió besando los labios de la chica como si fueran una droga para el y cada vez se volvían mas apasionados, sin esperar mucho sus manos comenzaron a moverse por si solas recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, ahora podía comprender aquel sentimiento extraño, el deseaba su cuerpo, deseaba besarla y hacerla suya una y otra vez, deseaba que ella gimiera su nombre a gritos pidiendo mas, e iba a lograrlo.

Sus labios se despegaron de los de ella y empezaron a recorrer su cuello, lamiendo, besando y succionándolo con fuerza, logrando pequeños jadeos de su parte, sus manos se encontraban en su cintura apretando pequeño y menudo cuerpo contra el suyo, sus besos empezaron a bajar por el escote de su camiseta mientras que comenzaba a subirla hasta descubrir su sujetador. El la observo pr un momento, su cabellera rosa se encontraba desparramado por todo el piso y sus ojos estaba cerrador, su cara tenia una expresión de placer y sus labios estaban muy rojos e hinchado.

Volvió a besarla mientras que sus manos se dirigieron directamente hacia sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlos.

—Ah— Gimió ella cuando sintió que el apretaba con fuerza su seno derecho.

El comenzó a pellizcar su pezón sobre el sujetador y ella se arqueo de placer, el aprovecho y se deshizo rápidamente de la prenda dejándola completamente desnuda en la parte del torso.

El beso su cuello y comenzó a bajar hasta que llego a su pezón y lo atrapo en su boca lamiéndolo. Ella cerro sus ojos de placer y dejo escapar un gemido cuando el comenzó a succionar su pecho mientras que con la otra mano estimulaba el otro

Él se entretuvo un rato largo con sus senos mordiendo y chupándolos con bastante fuerza, cuando se aburrió llevo sus manos hacia su trasero apretándolo

—Sasori—Rogó ella y de un rápido movimiento él rasgo su short dejando en bragas.

Sasori llego a su intimidad y comenzó a acariciarla, apretaba su clítoris y ella no podía parar de gemir.

Cansado de esperar rompió su braga bruscamente y le abrió las piernas dejando su intimidad al descubierto.

Comenzó a besar sus labios y cuellos, bajo por su torso hasta que llego a su entrepierna.

—Ahh— Sakura no pudo reprimir el gemido cuando sintió que su lengua comenzó a lamer su entrada.

—Sa sori— Decía entrecortadamente gracias al placer que sentía.

—Estas tan mojada— Dijo Sasori mientras que su lengua comenzaba a adentrarse en su intimidad.

Sakura perdió el control, no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera el placer que sentía en ese momento.

Sasori dejo su intimidad y volvió a besarla mientras rozaba su miembro.

—Sasori por favor— Estaba rogando, como una perra en celo, pero no podía evitarlo, lo necesitaba dentro de ella en ese mimo instante.

El con una sonrisa de quito su ropa y en un rápido movimiento la penetro con fuerza. Ella grito y él dejo escapar un gruñido de placer.

Sus embestidas eran fuertes y salvajes, se movía con rapidez en su interior y ella sabia que en cualquier momento explotaría.

—Eres mía, solo mía— El gruñía al sentir lo estrecha que era.

— Ahhh Solo tuya, Sasori— Ella no pudo aguantar mas y grito su nombre al llegar al orgasmo.

Luego de unas estocadas mas Sasori se corrió dentro de ella con muchas fuerza y después de eso se vistió y dejo la habitación.

Ella se quedo ahí, en el suelo totalmente desnuda y preguntándose que seria de ella porque aquella noche solo las estrellas habían sido testigo que desde aquel momento Sakura Haruno le pertenecía a Sasori...

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado, fue mi primer lemon y quedo algo trucho

Gracias por leer


End file.
